legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Abyss Zurg
' ' "My friends, today is the end of the Republic. The end of the Multi-Universe Forces. The end of Alliance of Freedom. The end of the Last Order. The end of the AL Team. The end of the Brotherhood of the Abyss. The end of them all! The end of a regime that acquiesces to disorder, chaos and lies. Lies! At this very moment in a universe far from here, the New Conglomerate and all that self-called "Heroes" lies to others Multi-Universes while secretly supporting the treachery of the loathsome Resistance II. This fierce and powerful machine we have built upon this Planet, upon which we stand, will bring an end to the "Heroes and Villains", to their cherished fleet. All Remaining systems, galaxies and Universes will bow to the DEM Empire and Zurg Universal Forces! '''And they will remember this days as the last day of their REPUBLIC!'"'' '''Zurg, '''also know as '''Abyss Zurg '''is the new Buzz Lightyear's archenemy, and the biggest threat to Alliance of Freedom and the Galactic Alliance in DEM Empire so far. His main goal is to conquer the entire 4th Multi-Universe and use the Sword of Kings to create new supernova to wipe out all life in other Multi-Universes. However, Team Lightyear and AL Team continually thwarts his plans. Zurg is set to appear as one of the many main antagonists in LOTM: A Draw of Kings, the sequel storyline of LOTM: Sword of Kings. He is one of the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire generals, and the inhuman ruler of the DEM Z Planet. His Drone army is one of the most powerful on DEM Empire, making him a top member of DEM Monarchy. He will be Buzz Lightyear's main enemy. In this story, he will be played much dark as possible to the point in becoming a Complete Monster as long he is a DEM Empire General (which the original Zurg is VERY different) and is one of the most feared members on DEM Empire for his nihilistic and insane personality. Unlike of his original vessel, he is actually, the true responsable for the death Buzz Lightyear's parents and the responsable for transforming the Spirits in cruel killers, Spirits like Kurumi Tokisaki, thanks for his wars and tortures, invasions, genocides and oppression in his planets. He also, will be the main enemy of the original Emperor Zurg, Abyss Zurg actions were too cruel for his original vessel. He is also a the 7th most powerful Abyssal on all Multi-Universes. Gallery Zurg.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Cyborgs Category:Masked Characters Category:Rich Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Nazis Category:Sword of Kings characters Category:Public Enemies Category:Military Characters Category:Fascists Category:Oppressors Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Flyers Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Hegemony Category:Characters that hail from the Buzz Lightyear Universe Category:Claw Wielders Category:Big Bads Category:Archenemies Category:Rivals Category:Dictators Category:Warmongers Category:Warlords Category:Liars Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Unfettered Characters Category:Selfish Characters Category:Child Murderer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Abyssals Category:Complete Monsters Category:Nihilistic Characters Category:Anti-Christs Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Torturers Category:OCs Category:Sociopaths Category:Mentally Insane Villains Category:Armored Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Scary Characters Category:Control Freaks Category:Cataclysm Category:Dark Messiah Category:The Heavy Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:War Criminals Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mastermind Category:Chessmaster Villains Category:Dark Lords Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Slanderers Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Tyrants Category:Emperors Category:Kings Category:Monarchs Category:Jerks Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Polluters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Characters who are Genre Savry Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Trapster Category:CIS Productions Category:Narcissist Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Partial Human Category:Aliens